Missing Person
by HiddenPokemonTrainer
Summary: The story is of Dawn thinking of her "Missing Person" in her dreams and how she seeks to find him.


_**Keep in mind this is taken place in Kanto region where we see a young coordinator as she is trying to finding her "Missing Person" in her dreams. **_

As we began the chapter we see Dawn battling Kenny in the final match of The Grand Festival as she has Piplup against his Empoleon. Both were tuckered out, but wasn't ready to give up. (I Might just have one chance at this move.) Dawn thought.

She told Piplup to use its Whirlpool attack and then go into the middle of the cyclone as Empoleon encircled Empoleon as it tries to get out, but fails then Piplup used Peck attack and the combination ended with Empoleon being knocked out and Piplup was left barely standing and was exhausted.

Dawn won her Grand Festival Trophy and after the Festival she decided to take a break from contests. As she got out of her contest clothes and took a shower afterwards she began to go into town.

As she goes into town a lot of photographers show up and wanted her autograph and pictures of the young individual. She ran away from it luckily and saw her friend Zoey.

"Hi, Zoey how have you been?" Dawn says.

"Oh, hello Dawn, good job on your win in the Grand Festival, I have been fine how about you?" Zoey responded.

"Well, lately I been having dreams about a person with raven hair and I don't know who that person is." Dawn said.

(Could she be having dreams about him and she doesn't even remember him and he mainly helped her in Sinnoh.) Zoey thought.

"What do you see other than his raven hair?" Zoey questioned.

"I don't see anything, but his hair, his face is blocked by the night sky and he handed me something that said "From an old friend" and the name was scraped off so I didn't know and they forgot to put their name and it says "I am the missing person of your life." That's what the entire letter said." Dawn explained.

(It has to be him because Dawn and I talk a lot, and this dream seems to be so much like him. I am aware he didn't keep up with her as he say he would nor has she seems we have a predicament here, and it seems she has to find out her "Missing Person" of hers herself and I'll just help out when she needs it might be a learning experience for her .) Zoey thought.

"Well it would be best if you take a rest and see if your dream goes any further than it has and it will give you the answer possibly." Zoey said.

"I guess so, thanks Zoey for your help." Dawn replied.

"You're welcome anytime remember if you need me just call." Zoey said.

After that Dawn decided to go back to where she stayed at for the time being it was 5:30 pm at the time she was very tired so she decided to take a nap.

* * *

We then move to see Ash returning home from his journey in Kalos where he met lots of new friends and new Pokemon. He did exceedingly well on it, but he lost to the last person he faced. He now was getting off the boat and he reminisced the last moments with Serena he had of her, his childhood friend.

* * *

"_It seems it's about time for me to go." Ash said. (After spending the last fifty minutes with Serena alone.)_

"_I'm going to miss you when you leave Ash, and I hope you won't forget me like you did when we met again." Serena said with a wink._

"_Ah, I won't forget you after the journey we had together." Ash replied and they shook hands and Ash got on his boat. _

_They said their goodbyes and Ash wished she could follow him back home._

* * *

As he was about to arrive home he was stopped by people who said good job, and you did your best gestures. One of the people had a newspaper of a person he was familiar with and asked the person for the newspaper.

He grabbed it and saw it was Dawn. She looked very different than the last time he seen her, she had a different hairstyle and her attire was a little different than what she normally wear at contests and the paper said she won the Grand Festival which was good for him to hear.

He began to read the paper and thank the people for making him feel better about his lost it describes what she done during the battle and had a picture of her and the trophy.

He looked up from the newspaper saw his house and asked his buddy Pikachu ready to go in?

Pikachu responded with Pika Pi! As Ash knocked on the door and was greeted by his mother.

"Welcome home, dear!" His mom hugged him and Pikachu in her arms.

Ash sees Tracey and his other past traveling buddies, but Dawn as he was greeted by all of them.

He sat down on the couch and he told them about his journey in Kalos.

"I met a lot of good people in the region of Kalos, so many new Pokemon and the new Fairy type. I remember battling a girl who had a Sylveon which is an evolution of Eevee and a fairy type. It was hard to defeat and it beat my Greninja when it was a Froakie. The people I met one was a childhood friend and another person named Clemont and his sister Bonnie. They were great people to travel with and they helped me during my journey especially Serena."

His friends were amazed of the information and they were amazed at the new fairy type.

Ash noticed Dawn wasn't there and began to wonder where she was, but realized she must be busy after the newspaper he read and then he began to go to Professor Oak's lab and went to his Pokemon and got trampled by his Pokemon.

"It's good to see you guys to." Ash said as he began to get up from the ground and began to release his Kalos Pokemon out and they join the group of his Pokemon and Pikachu did as well.

After a few hour Ash and Pikachu grew hungry and went back home he said goodbye to his Pokemon and began to eat the food his mother made for him and Pikachu and then they went to sleep for the whole night.

In Dawn's dream she sees the same man as she seen before. She gets another letter which says "Go to Pallet Town and you will seek the Missing Person in your life." As the dream continued the man hugged her and left the area and the dream ended.

Dawn wakes up saw it was morning and remembered the words her friend Zoey told her yesterday "The dream might an answer itself possibly." After remembered that she prepared herself to go to Pallet Town tomorrow and she might get her answer.

* * *

**_This is a new story I thought of during my time of doing thinking of a PearlShipping story and got the thought of this story. I hope you like it. Review, favorite, follow or PM me about this story it helps out a lot. Thank you!_**

**_HiddenPokemonTrainer_**


End file.
